Spatial audio refers to playable audio data that exploits sound localisation. In a real world space, for example in a concert hall, there will be multiple audio sources, for example the different members of an orchestra or band, located at different locations on the stage. The location and movement of the sound sources is a parameter of the captured audio. In rendering the audio as spatial audio for playback such parameters are incorporated in the data using processing algorithms so that the listener is provided with an immersive and spatially oriented experience.
Spatial audio processing is an example technology for processing audio captured via a microphone array into spatial audio; that is audio with a spatial percept. The intention is to capture audio so that when it is rendered to a user the user will experience the sound field as if they are present at the location of the capture device.
An example application of spatial audio is in virtual reality (VR) whereby both video and audio data is captured within a real world space. In the rendered version of the space, i.e. the virtual space, the user, through a VR headset, may view and listen to the captured video and audio which has a spatial percept.
Rendering of captured audio may be complex and the quality of spatial audio produced in terms of listener experience may be degraded in current systems, for example in situations where one or more audio sources change position or move during capture.